


i will always be the one that holds you in the end

by winter_bunny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_bunny/pseuds/winter_bunny
Summary: Robb entered the living room and saw his best friend / roommate sitting on the sofa, legs stretched out, feet crossed and he was fidgeting with his fingers while looking out of the window absentmindedly. It took Robb just one look at Theon’s face to know what was going on- Theon and Jeyne had broken up.





	i will always be the one that holds you in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mando Diao - 'You don't understand me'.
> 
> I hope you guys had some nice Christmas days :)

Robb entered the living room and saw his best friend / roommate sitting on the sofa, legs stretched out, feet crossed and he was fidgeting with his fingers while looking out of the window absentmindedly. It took Robb just one look at Theon’s face to know what was going on- Theon and Jeyne had broken up.

 

It wasn’t the first break-up that Robb saw Theon go through. The first time Robb saw this expression on Theon’s face was when he had broken up with his first girlfriend Kyra in grade six or seven. Kyra had been a teenage crush and when they split after dating for like two months, Theon had just shrugged it off and went on. Then there had been Ros, a girl several years older than Theon, and a girl whose name they didn’t even know anymore and was just called ‘the Captain’s daughter’ by then.

The worst break-up by far was the one with Ramsay two years prior. The violent and clearly unhealthy on-and-off relationship had been going on for almost a year and Theon ended up in hospital with several broken bones and lots of bruises and cuts. Robb still couldn’t think about that without getting angry as hell.

 

Robb cleared his throat but Theon didn’t react. Robb took a step back and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed in front of his chest. He watched Theon for a while before clearing his throat again, a little louder this time. Theon looked up and turned around without getting up from the sofa.

“Hey Robb.”

“Hey.” Robb went forward and sat down on the armchair next to the sofa. He watched Theon intently and it didn’t take long before the other guy broke their eye contact to look out of the window again. “What’s up?”

“Is it really that obvious?” Theon asked with a sigh.

“We’ve known each other since childhood, idiot, of course I already know what’s going on.”

“Jeyne and I broke up.”

“I’m sorry.” Robb said but he wasn’t sure if he really meant it like that. He liked Jeyne, he really did. He had known her since they had been children because she was his sister’s best friend and she had been around at their house almost every day. But he had never come to like her dating Theon. His own girlfriend had broken up with him a month earlier and thanks to her, Robb knew why he would never like any of Theon’s partners.

“Yeah, well, it turned out that we’re better off as friends. She’s actually more like a sister to me and it started getting weird somehow.” Theon said. “And she sees it the same way.”

“Mmh, okay… And- how are you doing?”

Theon didn’t answer right away. Instead he turned around and put his feet on the floor, leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees. He crossed his fingers and looked at them for a while before he turned his head so he could look at Robb’s face.

“You never told me why Jeyne W. broke up with you.”

Robb was taken aback. That wasn’t what he had expected. “Jeyne W.? What- I- Why-“ He stuttered.

“Why I’m asking you this right now?” Theon straightened his back again, cocked his head to the side and scratched the side of his neck with his forefinger.

Robb nodded and he could feel his face burn, he must look like a lobster.

“Well, apparently has your Jeyne told my Jeyne why the two of you broke up.” Theon said and kept looking at him. He took a deep breath before he continued. “And apparently has my Jeyne broken up with me for the same reason…”

Robb didn’t know what to say and just stared at Theon. They sat there in silence before Theon grabbed Robb’s hand and dragged him to his feet and then next to himself on the sofa, none of them breaking eye contact.

Theon didn’t let go of Robb’s hand.

“And what-“ Robb began.

“Jeyne broke up with me because I’m in love with my best friend. And she didn’t mean herself… And that’s the exact same reason Jeyne W. broke up with you, isn’t it?”

Robb bit his lip and nodded. “I couldn’t tell you…” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Theon closed the gap between them. “No need to be sorry… I just can’t believe that, of all people, it had to be our girlfriends to be the ones to draw our attention to that…” he put his other hand on Robb’s cheek and smiled. “I’m in love with you.”

Robb returned his smile. “I’m in love with you, too.” He squeezed Theon’s hand and leaned forward to kiss him.

 

 

\---

Two months later

 

Theon lay on the sofa, Robb cuddled up against him with his face buried in Theon’s neck. He took a deep breath, he liked Theon’s smell so much.

It was already afternoon and they had spent almost the whole day in that position. Theon, eyes closed, stroked Robb’s back softly and every now and then he would run his fingers through Robb’s auburn curls.

“I love you so much.” He whispered and placed a soft kiss on Robb’s forehead.

Robb smiled into his neck. “I love you more.”

Theon smiled too, his eyes still closed. “I don’t think that’s possible.”


End file.
